internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Sri Lankan cricket team in Bangladesh in 2017–18
The Sri Lanka cricket team toured Bangladesh in January and February 2018 to play two Tests and two Twenty20 International (T20I) matches. Prior to the tour, both teams played in a tri-series, along with Zimbabwe. In December 2017, Shakib Al Hasan was named as the new captain of Bangladesh's Test squad, replacing Mushfiqur Rahim. However, ahead of the Test series, Shakib suffered a hand injury during the final of the 2017–18 Bangladesh Tri-Nation Series, with Mahmudullah named as captain of Bangladesh for the first Test. It was Mahmudullah's first Test as captain and he became the tenth player to lead Bangladesh in Tests. Mahmudullah also captained Bangladesh for the second Test, as Shakib was still recovering from his injury. Sri Lanka won the Test series 1–0, after the first match was drawn. Shakib Al Hasan was also ruled out of the T20I series, with Mahmudullah once again named as captain in his place. Sri Lanka won the T20I series 2–0. Squads Sunzamul Islam and Tanbir Hayder were added to Bangladesh's squad for the first Test following the news of Shakib Al Hasan's injury. Abdur Razzak was also added to Bangladesh's Test squad as cover for Shakib Al Hasan. Sri Lanka's Angelo Mathews missed the first Test due to injury and was later ruled out of the rest of the tour. Sabbir Rahman was added to Bangladesh's squad ahead of the second Test, with Sunzamul Islam and Rubel Hossain both being dropped. Ahead of the T20I series, Shakib Al Hasan's finger injury had not yet healed and he said he would be unlikely to play in the matches, despite being named as the captain of Bangladesh's T20I squad.< Shakib was ruled out of the first T20I due to his injury and Nazmul Islam was added to Bangladesh's squad as his replacement. Mohammad Mithun was added to Bangladesh's squad as cover for Tamim Iqbal and Mushfiqur Rahim. Kusal Perera was ruled out of Sri Lanka's T20I squad due to injury and was replaced by Kusal Mendis. Asela Gunaratne was also ruled out of Sri Lanka's T20I squad due to injury. Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 513 (129.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Mominul Haque 176 (214) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Suranga Lakmal 3/68 (23.5 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 713/9d (199.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Kusal Mendis 196 (327) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Taijul Islam 4/219 (67.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 307/5 (100 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Mominul Haque 105 (174) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Rangana Herath 2/80 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Zohur Ahmed Chowdhury Stadium, Chittagong | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Mominul Haque (Ban) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Sunzamul Islam (Ban) made his Test debut. *''Mahmudullah captained Bangladesh for the first time in Tests and scored 2,000 runs in Tests. *''Mominul Haque scored the second-fastest century by a Bangladesh batsman in Tests (96 balls) and became the fastest Bangladesh batsman to score 2,000 runs in Tests. He also became first Bangladesh batsman to score centuries in both innings of a Test. *''Bangladesh scored their second-highest number of runs in one day of a Test (374). *''Dhananjaya de Silva became the joint-fastest batsman to reach 1,000 Test runs for Sri Lanka along with Roy Dias and Michael Vandort (23 innings). *''Kusal Mendis became the first batsman for Sri Lanka to score a Test century on his birthday and also registered his highest score in Tests (196). *''Roshen Silva (SL) scored his first century in Tests. *''Sri Lanka's score of 713/9d is their joint fifth-highest total in Tests. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 222 (65.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kusal Mendis 68 (98) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Abdur Razzak 4/63 (16 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 110 (45.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Mehedi Hasan 38* (78) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Akila Dananjaya 3/20 (10 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 226 (73.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Roshen Silva 70* (145) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Taijul Islam 4/76 (19.5 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 123 (29.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Mominul Haque 33 (47) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Akila Dananjaya 5/24 (5 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 215 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla National Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Rod Tucker (Aus) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Roshen Silva (SL) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Akila Dananjaya (SL) made his Test debut and became the third bowler for Sri Lanka to take a five-wicket haul on Test debut. *''Suranga Lakmal (SL) took his 100th wicket in Tests. *''Rangana Herath (SL) became the most successful left-arm bowler in Tests when he took his 415th wicket, going past Wasim Akram's (Pak) total of 414 wickets. }} T20I series 1st T20I | team2 = | score1 = 193/5 (20 overs) | runs1 = Mushfiqur Rahim 66* (44) | wickets1 = Jeevan Mendis 2/21 (3 overs) | score2 = 194/4 (16.4 overs) | runs2 = Kusal Mendis 53 (27) | wickets2 = Nazmul Islam 2/25 (4 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla National Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Anisur Rahman (Ban) and Sharfuddoula (Ban) | motm = Kusal Mendis (SL) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Ariful Haque, Zakir Hasan, Afif Hossain, Nazmul Islam (Ban) and Shehan Madushanka (SL) all made their T20I debuts. *''Mahmudullah captained Bangladeh for the first time in T20Is. *''This was Bangladesh's highest total in T20Is. *''This was Sri Lanka's highest successful run-chase in T20Is. }} 2nd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 210/4 (20 overs) | runs1 = Kusal Mendis 70 (42) | wickets1 = Soumya Sarkar 1/25 (2 overs) | score2 = 135 (18.4 overs) | runs2 = Mahmudullah 41 (31) | wickets2 = Shehan Madushanka 2/23 (2.1 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 75 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sylhet International Cricket Stadium, Sylhet | umpires = Masudur Rahman (Ban) and Sharfuddoula (Ban) | motm = Kusal Mendis (SL) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Mahedi Hasan, Abu Jayed (Ban) and Amila Aponso (SL) all made their T20I debuts. }} External links * Series home Category:2018 in Sri Lankan cricket Category:2018 in Bangladeshi cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2017–18 Category:Sri Lankan cricket tours of Bangladesh